Bitch Got Survered
by BlackRose -Kitten1012
Summary: Sequel to Sasuke's Pain, When I Look At You, and Humor Me. Sakura gets what has been coming to her and Sasuke and Naruto have a little fun when Sakura comes looking for Naruto. Now, there will be another poll at the end of this one. It's totally up to you. Anyway, ENJOY!
1. Bitch Got Survered

Bitch Got Surved

"Why the hell do I have to get him?!" Sakura yelled.

"YOU'RE his team mate." Kakashi said calmly, though his voice was getting angery.

"I don't care! I'm not getting Naruto!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"GO NOW!"

Sakura stayed quiet and turned away. "Fine." She said quietly. "I'll go."

Kakashi didn't reply. He'd had enough of Sakura-she was a torn in his side that wouldn't go away.

Sakura left.

XXX

Sakura slowly jumped from roof top to roof top. It wasn't fair to her. SHE should have gotten Naruto, not that low life Sasuke. HE didn't need anyone one or matter deserve someone after what he did. Why did he get what he didn't need. NO ONE like Sasuke should get someone so sweet and nice.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, sudden she froze.

Naruto had Sasuke pinned to a wall, fucking him senslessly. Sasuke moaning repeatly, his legs wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist-his hands balled into fists around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto lightly tugged Sasuke's head up by his hair and kissed him. Sasuke whimpered lightly as Naruto ran his hand over his(Sasuke's) dick. Sasuke came a second later, Naruto following-filling Sasuke full.

Sasuke looked out the window and locked gazes with Sakura.

"Enjoy the show slut?" Naruto asked Sakura, running his thumb over Sasuke's stomach and sucking on the cum.

Sasuke brought his mouth to Naruto's. "Don't say that..."

Sakura smiled slightly, Sasuke was standing up for her.

"...She's much worst-more like a bitchy whore." Sasuke finished.

Sakura frowned. "At least I'm not gay Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "So what if I like a dick up my ass, at least I can get a dick somewhere."

Naruto laughed loudly.

Sakura blushed a bright red. "At-at least I have the right-right p-parts for a g-guy." She said, tears stinging her eyes.

"You're nothing more than a sluty bitch Sakura, go away." Naruto said.

"K-Kakashi-sensei wants you."

Naruto pulled Sasuke off the wall and carried him to the bed. "I'll be there in a few minutes, now leave."

Sakura did.

Naruto slowly pulled out of Sasuke and laid down beside him.

"You'd better go before Kakashi gets here." Sasuke whispered softly and kissed him.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's lower back and hugged him. "I know." He murmured.

Sasuke kissed his neck. "See you, I guess."

Naruto smiled lightly. "Yeah." He kissed Sasuke's head and stood to get dressed.

XXX

"What the hell was that about?!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto smirked. "YOU'RE the one that walked in on us." He laughed. "Your reaction was priceless!" Naruto laughed harder.

"The only thing funny is Sasuke with your dick up his ass! It SHOULD be the other way around!"

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled.

"But Naruto and Sasuke were fucking in FRONT of me!" Sakura screamed.

"YOU should have left then, I didn't tell you to stay." Kakashi said, his voice annoyed.

"Kiss ass pervert!"

"Sakura, stop!"

Naruto backed away slowly. Before anymore was said, Sakura and Kakashi were at it. Naruto ran to the Hokage's office.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" Naruto yelled.

Kotetsu grabbed him. "Woo Naruto, what's going on?"

"Sakura...Kakashi...Problem...Bad!"

"Did you run here?" Izumo asked.

Naruto nodded. "Please, they're fighting."

"You get Tsunade, we'll try to stop them." Izumo said.

Kotetsu nodded and left with Izumo.

Naruto ran into the Hokage's house. He ran smack into Tsunade.

"It's fine let's just go." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded. "Right."

They left.

XXX

"Kakashi, what happened?" Kotetsu asked, helping Kakashi to his feet.

"Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Where is she now?" Izumo asked.

"Don't know, she just left."

"I'll have someone go after her." Tsunade said, placing her hand on Kakashi's chest and began to heal him.

"Thank you." Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded.

XXX

Sakura screamed as she was thown into the wall and stabbed in the side with a kunai. "Just k-kill me already!" She screamed.

The man laughed. "Where's the fun in that? I want to enjoy killing you off slowly."

Sakura whimpered in misory. "Why?"

"I've watched you for so long, I'm though watching you ruin lifes."

Sakura screamed again as another kunai was stabbed through her stomach. She coughed up a small amount of blood before passing out.

XXX

"No sign of her." Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded. "Well, it's been almost two months, if she does come back, she's a rouge."

Kakashi nodded. "I see. Do Naruto and Sasuke know?"

"Yes. I told them this morning."

Kakashi nodded and left.

XXX

Sasuke threw his head back and gripped at the bar on the head board behind him. Naruto smirked and gripped his hips harder and moved faster. Sasuke closed his eyes and thrust back into Naruto, his insides squeezing with pleasure, his eyes watering from the pleasure and pressure Naruto was putting on his sweet spot. His bones were vibrating in their spots as Naruto gave him pleasure. It shouldn't feel so good, should it?

"N-Naruto." Sasuke whimpered.

"Don't." Naruto whispered. "Just feel. Feel and forget all the pain." He ran his hand over Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke shivered and cried out as Naruto licked at his pecks. His hands ran to Naruto's hair as he pulled his hips toward Naruto's and thrust in sync with him. Naruto ran his tonge over Sasuke's chest, stopping at his throat and carefully sucking on it. Sasuke shivered and withered underneath him.

"Come on Sasuke." Naruto panted. "Can't hold back much longer." He groaned low as Sasuke's tight heat sucked him in again and again. He wanted so badly to come right then and there, but tried to hold back for Sasuke's sake.

"Harder!" Sasuke yelled, his body all but begging for it.

Naruto did go harder and Sasuke was moaning loudly as Naruto did him over again and again. Both gave a scream when they came, both having quite the load from holding back so long. Naruto slowly pulled out and slowly laid down on Sasuke's wet sticky chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and closed his eyes.

"I love you so much." Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Love you too." Sasuke whispered back, holding Naruto close to him.

"You're still in pain."

"Yeah..."

The word hung in the air as the two fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Sakura gasped lightly as blood coated her shirt, she raised a shaking hand to her throat and gasped at the sticky feeling of blood.

"No! Please!" She screamed.

The man laughed. "So sorry, but your time is up Bitch!"

Sakura fell to the ground, blood was leaking everywhere around her. Before her eyes shut competly, she whispered two last words that brought her death quicker.

"Gay basterds." She said hoarsly.

The man kicked the last of her ribs out of place and laughed at the now dead Sakura. "The bitch is dead, she won't hurt anymore!" With that he left.

XXX

Sasuke looked at Naruto before he smiled at him. Naruto smiled back and kissed his cheek. The past weeks had been peaceful and no one had messed with them in the days that had past. It was nice.

It was calm.


	2. Aurthor's Note

Thank you for reading this far in. Now do you want Sasuke pregnant or not. Names will be accepted and used. It is also up to you wether or not I continue. As I said before, thank you for reading this far in. It is also your comments that have been making me keep going. Any and all ideas will be used if I can use them. Thank you and have a good day (or night if you are a night person). ;)

Bye! (Waves)


End file.
